


Body Hair & Glasses

by RedpathArcade



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in the store, Body Hair, Body Hair Kink, David wearing those thimbles, Gay disaster Patrick Brewer, Glasses kink, Insecure David Rose, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, after hours so it’s okay, mentions of past abusive relationship, not used tho only mentioned, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedpathArcade/pseuds/RedpathArcade
Summary: He just opened up about his love for David's body hair. Patrick could only really handle so many sexual crises at once. Surely he could safely ignore just an inkling of a glasses fetish.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Body Hair & Glasses

It was just after twelve-thirty when Patrick walked into Rose Apothecary. It was his only day off this week, but given yesterday's inventory was larger than normal and they couldn't get it all done before closing Patrick decided to see if his boyfriend needed a hand. 

He walked into the store and was greeted by David hunched over the counter doing paperwork, most likely the inventory.

Patrick glanced around the store, there was a teen in the corner looking lost as she glanced along their homemade soap collection. Patrick nodded to himself, that's something he could handle by himself and let David finish filling out the forms.

By the time the teen picked out the couple she wanted, David had disappeared into the back, most likely finishing up. Patrick ran her purchase up and bid her farewell.

Turning around he pulled the curtain to one side and leaned into the doorway to say something witty about David doing inventory just to get a rise out of David. Instead he was struck speechless. 

David was hunched over the desk they kept in the back, his one sleeve rolled carefully up so he wouldn't get any ink on the fabric. His tongue poking through too wet his parched lips as he finished the last couple boxes on the page. 

But that wasn't the kicker. He was also wearing _glasses_. Patrick's eyes followed his boyfriend's hand as David reached up to adjust them higher up on his nose.

_Finally_ David finished and stuck the papers into the small filing cabinet beside the desk. Noticing Patrick's presence he smiled softly, "Hi."

Patrick jumped like he was caught with his hand down his pants, his jaw snapping shut.

"How's, uh," He tried, but he couldn't remember his endlessly clever comments anymore, because David was smiling at him and _glasses_. 

The glasses had slid down once again but David didn't make a move to adjust them, and Patrick was so tempted to do it for him. To _touch_ them. They weren't anything like David's white sunglasses, instead they're black and square and thick and _mesmerizing_.

David shifted, almost like he was trying to fold in on himself and pulled off the glasses throwing them onto the desk, "I was just about to get lunch, wouldn't say no to company. Especially if that company just so happens to be a very handsome guy."

"I don't know if I could handle being seen in public with someone who's wearing plastic thimbles on his fingers." 

David made an offended noise and ripped off the plastic, muttering under his breath about _how he's sorry for making fun of them the first time he saw Patrick wearing them. And that he was right, they do turn the pages faster._

Patrick smirked and pulled David down to kiss him.

As they left for lunch Patrick felt like something was off. Like something didn't quite fit.

The images of David in glasses followed him back to his small room at Ray’s. Patrick didn't understand why something didn't feel right. Like his body was charged with something he couldn't put a finger on. It was probably the shock of seeing David change something about his appearance for once, that was all. No cause for alarm. Tomorrow he'll be fine.

* * *

Three days pass and more often then not Patrick's thoughts wandered to David in glasses. David in glasses doing inventory. David in glasses reading the label of their products. And on some nights, when he's alone in bed, Patrick let's his mind imagine; David in glasses peering up at him- lips wrapped around his cock. David in glasses naked underneath him.

He just opened up about his love for David's body hair, how he wants to _pull_ and _lick_ and _fuck_ the thick hairs that cover David from collarbone to navel to groin. Patrick could only really handle so many sexual crises at once. Surely he could safely ignore just an inkling of a glasses fetish.

* * *

It's ten o'clock when David comes into the store, a long string of curses and Alexis’ name leaving his tongue at a rapid speed, his glasses sitting low enough on his nose to see over them.

And as much as he really wants to _know_. Know why David is wearing glasses. Know why he's responding like _this_ to David wearing glasses. He's figures it's best to leave it alone until David calms down and isn't threatening to send Alexis off to a desert island. So he waits until after lunch, when their bellies are full and they have a few minutes until they have to leave the cafe and go back to work.

"So, I've noticed that you're wearing glasses. That um, you have glasses." And honestly he shouldn't be this flustered.

David swallowed harshly, hard enough that Patrick could hear it, and once again folds in on himself, glasses coming off, "Your detective skills are amazing, you should think about becoming a detective. Make more money than working for me."

" _With_ ," Patrick corrected, then quickly squished any doubt that David might have about him leaving, "And death himself couldn't tear me away from _our_ store. I love working at Rose Apothecary and I love working with _you_."

David blushed, toying with the end of his napkin, "Thank you Patrick. Sometimes I still freak out a little."

Patrick linked his fingers with David's, giving them a little squeeze and a kiss for good measure. David's insincerites when it came to their store and Patrick's involvement wasn't new. He's spent countless nights awake with David whispering into his boyfriend's ear about what an amazing job he's doing, and how proud he is to be involved.

A few moments of silence passed between them, Patrick realized his time was running out. "They're new, right? I mean, I've only seen you wear them when we're working." 

David hummed, "...No, they're not new. I've had them since childhood. I just don't wear them."

Patrick blinked, taken back by his boyfriend's confession, "Since childhood? I've never seen pictures of you in them, and your Mom and Alexis make it their life mission to show me embarrassing pictures of you." 

David growled at the mention of his sister and muttered something.

"I didn't quite catch that David." 

"I _said_ , I wear contact lenses instead, okay?" David's voice held a touch of fury and insincerity that makes Patrick think that he's holding something else back but before he could ask, David's up and heading towards the door announcing that it's time to go back to work.

Patrick leans back into the booth and sighs. Instead of getting answers he's just left with more questions. 

David's slept over many times and Patrick can't recall David ever taking out the contacts or putting them in. Does David leave the contacts in, all night? Or does he take them out when he's doing his skin care routine and walk around blind until his morning routine. Can David see Patrick when they're being intimate? When David tells him time and time again how handsome he is, is David actually seeing that or imagining it? 

Suddenly he didn't find the glasses all that intriguing anymore.

* * *

The next day followed the same. David walks in around ten, his sister's name and swear words still strung together in a sentence. He doesn't have the glasses on; instead they're held a little too tightly in his hand. Despite being glasses free, David's not squinting or showing any signs that he can't see. It occurs to Patrick that he never asked his boyfriend now blind he actually is. 

Before he could ask Stevie barges into the shop like a woman on a mission. Her footsteps stop once she catches the sight of David and a grin forms on her lips.

"David! Your mom showed me a picture of you in your glasses. You look so-"

"If you so much as finish that sentence I will leave and make you work instead." David warns.

Stevie - to Patrick's amazement - looks a little taken back at David's tone, "Ummm, you can't actually do that. Also I have a job."

"Shouldn't you be there then." It's not a question, but his voice isn't as harsh.

She ignores David and goes straight over to Patrick, "What's with the glasses?"

Patrick shrugs.

"Maybe he's Superman," Stevie says gleefully, "The glasses are protecting his secret identity."

"Ha, very funny. If you must know, Alexis accidentally knocked my last pair of contacts down the drain, and because I hadn't fully set up my benefits with the Optometrists in town, it's going to be at least another month until I get new lenses."

"David why didn't you tell me? I could've help you out." Patrick's eyes were soft, a look between a kicked puppy dog and a lovestruck fool settled across his face.

"Because then you'd make me set up all my other benefits." David grimaced. He was trying to avoid letting Patrick in on that little secret.

Patrick took a deep breathe in and held it for a moment longer than usual, " _David_. Please tell me you have -at least- insurance in case you get hurt."

"Yeah, no that insurance left when my family went broke and I used whatever money I had to open the store."

"David you're not Canadian you don't get free health care." Stevie says cluing in to what Patrick was getting at.

"I just figured I'd avoid running into traffic or climbing up ladders!" David exclaimed, hands flying everywhere.

"This is no longer fun. I came here to make fun of you, not be met with a crisis." Stevie glared at Patrick like it was his fault her best friend was an idiot.

"Byeee." David waved as she took her exit, then looked up at Patrick with a hesitant smile.

"Put your glasses on and get to work David."

* * *

Patrick was sweeping up the last pile of dirt when David appeared from the back with a bottle of wine.

"Did you-"

"Yes, Patrick. I paid for it. I figured we- _I'd_ need it."

Patrick frowned and set the broom aside, "David?"

"I thought, ummm- could we go sit in the back." David gestured over his shoulder, "On the couch."

Patrick gave him a reassuring smile, "Of course."

Once they were seated and glasses full of wine, David turned to fully face Patrick, his boyfriend mirroring his movements. 

Taking a deep breath David started, "So I know you have questions- about the glasses."

Patrick nodded.

"I got them when I was nine, after a nasty fall down the stairs. My nanny at the time took me to see the Optometrists. I was scared and I wanted my mom. I was mean to the poor, probably underpaid nanny. So straight from the start I had a tough go with it. Then school started back up, and rich kids are the worst, complete assholes."

Patrick couldn’t help but laugh at David's obvious hatred for kids. He held up his hands in surrender when David shot him a glare, "My bad. Continue."

"They made fun of me. I was used to it though, if been bullied since day one-" David stopped when Patrick let out a small choked noise, "I appreciate that, Patrick. Honestly, I'm past that now. When I was ten I got my first pair of contacts and from there on out I was never seen with glasses on. Until..."

When David didn't continue Patrick pushed himself into David's space a little more, so they were touching from shoulder to foot, offering comfort. David leaned into his embrace.

"I managed to go through my entire twenties without wearing glasses. Then one night, Sebastian got a little too drunk and accidentally decked me. My eyes swelled up instantly and I needed surgery to remove the contact."

Patrick brought his hand up to trace the small scar beside David's right eye. He'd also secretly wanted to know how his boyfriend got it. Now, he wished he didn't find out. David's past with Sebastian wasn't something David hid not since he had opened up the night of his olive branch. Still, Patrick didn't like hearing new details about David's abusive relationship with his ex.

"David." Patrick spoke slowly and carefully, letting David know if he wanted to stop and talk about something else they could.

David shook his head, he was crying now, "I wanted to tell you about this. About why I don't like my glasses. After the surgery I had a long recovery period and Sebastian would constantly make fun of me for wearing them. Telling me that I looked like the kind of Liberian no one would ever fuck. He'd throw the glasses across the room ever time we fucked. He made me feel ugly in them. And I guessed the longer you didn't say otherwise the more I believed him. I know it's childish."

Patrick couldn’t hold back his own wreak sob, "No, _no_. David, that's not at all true. That's the farthest from what I think."

"I know that, I think." 

"David when I first saw you with your glasses on I couldn't breath, couldn't move. All I could do was think about how handsome my boyfriend was. How lucky I get to love him, all of him."

David couldn’t help but blush at his boyfriend's words, "Honestly?" 

"One hundred percent, David. At first I was put off, but not because I didn't find you attractive but because I found you too attractive. I know that doesn't make sense. It wasn't you, but it was you. It was different but it was breath-taking."

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Every time I tried you changed the subject."

"I did, didn't I."

Patrick nodded, "Yeah, but now I know why. And I understand."

"So... You really like them huh?"

"Remember the first time I saw you shirtless?" 

David frowned. Of course he remembers. He remembers the way Patrick had gone stiff and silent the first time David stood shirtless in front of him. How he did his best at being discreet when they would have sex, hands always ending up tangled onto David's lush hairs on his chest, torso and thighs. How Patrick seemed to short circuit when he saw his own cum painted into those hairs. It had taken Patrick a while to realize what it meant, and even longer to tell David about his new found kink and- oh

_Oh_.

Wow.

David swallowed, and met Patrick's glaze - and wow, was his boyfriend ever a blushing beauty, "Umm, wow."

"David I want you- no, _need_ you to listen to me... Sebastian... Sebastian was a top-grade asshole who apparently couldn't see what a wonderful, handsome and all around kind person you are. It kills me to know that he treated you like that- that _he put his hands on you_ -"

"Patrick." Was all David could say, but Patrick could hear the unspoken words - _Please can we stop talking about him_ \- and Patrick nodded, changing the subject off of Sebastian instantly.

"The first day you wore those glasses, you would glance up and me and smirk -that infuriating smug look you do- over the top of your glasses and I'd have to stop dead in my tracks. Fuck I've never had so many inconvenient boners since I first met you. And all I could think was that you were doing it on purpose. Like you knew I was into this before I even did."

"Is that why you stayed behind the counter all day."

Patrick nodded, he bit his lip and looked at David like he was about to regret telling him the next words to come, "And why... I took so long on my bathroom breaks..."

"What?"

Patrick groaned pushing his head into David's arm like it could shield him from his confession, “David, I didn't eat a bad taco the night before..."

David frowned, glasses sliding down his nose, David stopped them, "Patrick, honey. I don't understand what you eating an apparently-not-bad-taco has to do with me in glasses."

"Jesus Murphy! I was jerking off!" 

There was silence. Patrick trying to now hide myself in the back of the couch cushions. David gapping at the back of Patrick's head.

"Oh. My. God." 

Patrick winced.

"I can't tell if you're lying."

Patrick shot up, a baffled look on his face, "David, I would never lie about something like that."

It was David's turn to look baffled, "You actually... At work... while... _While I was on the other side_! Patrick I could have helped you!" He whined.

Patrick laughed, pleased David wasn't angry at him about it, "During store hours?"

"That's never stopped us before." David smirked, head hanging slightly down, just enough that his glasses fell.

Patrick's eyes darken a bit.

"Wow, you weren't lying." David squirmed under the heated look.

Patrick growled - _growled_ \- and moved to push David back into the couch. His boyfriend went willingly under his touch. Patrick quickly straddled him. David's hands reached out to hold him in place by the waist, the movement causing his glasses to slip down again. Removing a hand he started to reach up, but suddenly his hand was stopped. Patrick's warm palm pressed against the back of his hand.

"Don't," Patrick ordered, and used his other hand to reach up, pausing inches away from the thick frames, "David... Can I?"

David quickly nodded, his glasses falling down even more. Patrick's eyes followed their movement, pupils dilating even more- and _fuck_. This shouldn't be so fucking arousing.

The second Patrick's fingers wrapped around the thickness of the metal. The air around them changed, charged with this same powerful ambience that filled the room the first time Patrick spoke of his love for David's body hair. When he pressed his length through the patch of chest hair that decorated David and came with a scream.

"Patrick." He whispered.

Patrick whined, hips jerking forward, his hardness pressing into David's own, "David... Colour.. I need to know your colour... _God_... I need to know if-"

"Green, fuck Patrick! So fucking green!" David had Patrick's shirt off before he even finished his sentence and was working on Patrick's jeans button.

Patricks pushed David's hands away and quickly stood up, making quick work of his clothes while David did the same. They both shivered as the room's cold air hit their bare skin. 

David looked up at Patrick, his hand slowly moving up and down his own length, "Tell me, Patrick. When you were jerking off, what were you thinking about?"

Patrick moaned, cupping his own cock, "You."

David rolled his eyes, "I figured that honey. What was I doing?"

"Sucking me. Umm, you were on your knees, lips wrapped around my cock..."

"Was I wearing my glasses?" David smirked, using his free hand to fix his glasses, despite them being perfectly fine.

Patrick's hips snap towards, hand speeding up. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, "Fuck, yes. Fuck!"

David must have sensed he was close because in a split second their positions were switched-Patrick sitting and David standing. Patrick gasped and squeezed the base of his cock so he wouldn't cum. David moved so he was on his knees in front of Patrick. His hands on each of his thighs.

"I'm going to blow you now."

Patrick moaned, hips pushing forwards, as if to guide his cock into David's warm mouth. 

David chuckled, "Eager, are we?"

David didn't wait for a response, he wrapped one arm around Patrick's back and pulled him forward until he was practically falling on the couch. He squeezed the base of his boyfriend's cock once, twice, before letting his hand slide up the shaft to gently peel back the foreskin. 

David looks up at Patrick, eyes peering up just over the top of the glasses, his pupils blown wide with lust. He takes Patrick in his mouth sucking roughly and moaning around his cock. David doesn't want this to last, he wants it to be quick and messy.

Patricks hand shoots out to tangle in David's hair making him gasp around his cock. "Fuck David, you look so fucking sexy."

David only hums in response.

"David..." Patrick all but whines his voice scratchy and barely audible. "David, I'm close."

David hears this warning but doesn't stop, instead opting to suck harder and use a free hand to pump the base of his cock. He's giving it all, wanting it to be good for Patrick, "Good. I want to taste you."

At hearing this Patrick throws his head back, before realizing he can't see David in his glasses. And he really wants to see David in his glasses as he cums down his boyfriend's throat.

The thought alone was enough to send him over the edge.

"David!" Patrick warns, teeth grinding together as he finishes, groaning as hot white cum pumps into David's waiting mouth, his vision going white at the sheer force of his orgasm.

David takes it all, his hand working his own cock until he's cumming, making a mess of the hardware floor beneath him. It's not ideal but right now he doesn't find himself worrying about it. His mind is focus on one thing only; Patrick, who's staring at him wide-eyed, a small smile spread across his lips. 

"Come here," Patrick pulls him up, mouth crashing into his, moaning at the taste of himself on David's tongue, "Thank you."

David shook his head, "I'm the one that should be thanking you. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Do you believe me now? When I tell you how handsome you look. Glasses or not."

"No, doubts what's so ever." David kisses him again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please don’t be shy, comments are welcome and I respond to them! Even if it’s just random letters or a heart.


End file.
